biasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bias wiki page editing advice
Index of biases | Introduction This page contains information to advise you how to edit pages in this wiki. Bias topic page layout Each page has the following standard structure: # Title # Brief definition ''(format: bold & italic)'' # Link bar (to Index & Editing advice pages; format: 'Preformatted' Ctrl+7) # Background ''(format for headings 4 - 11: 'Heading' Ctrl+2)'' # Example # Impact # Preventative steps # Sources # PubMed feed # Cite as # Related biases There is a blank template page with the standard format. You can copy the headings (or source code) for use to paste into a new page. Text layout & styles New section To start a new section, type the section heading in, then press Ctrl+2 (or use the drop-down menu at the top of the editing window, which shows 'Paragraph' as the default) and select 'Heading' to make it a section header. When you press return, you will automatically start the next line in ordinary paragraph text. Sub-headings To make a first sub-heading, type the sub-heading and then press Ctrl+3. Up to 3 more sub-sub headings can be formatted, using Crtl+4, Ctrl+5 and Ctrl+6 )or the drop down menu). Hypertext links Copy the link of the web address you wish to use. In the editing window, select the relevant text and either click on the 'link' icon (three links of a chain) or press Ctrl+K. Paste (or type) the link into the menu box, then click on the 'Done' button in the Link menu box. To edit or remove a hypertext link, select the relevant word or phrase and then click on the 'Remove' button in the menu box. You can also do the same editing the source code. Here's some more detail about this. Index After you add a new bias page, please put an entry in the Index of biases in the appropriate place in alphabetical order. The suggested format is: Page name '(in bold),'' 2 spaces, then simple definition (in italics) The relevant bold & italics buttons ('B' and '''I) are in the editing tools panel at the top of the editing window. Hyperlink the page name in the index to the entry page (select the name in the index, then press Ctrl+K; the page name you have just edited should appear - so long as you have spelled both the same! - and you just press Enter or click on 'Done'). If the text comes up in red, this means that the page you have tried to link to does not exist - you have either forgotten to make the page, or spelled one or other of the page names wrongly. Don't worry, you can always make the appropriate changes, or if necessary ask the community for help! Editing source code If you want to try editing the code itself, it's the same as writing Wikipedia pages. To find out more, look at the relevant Wikipedia help page. There is also a 'cheat sheet' of coding commands. To edit source code, first of all click on the page edit button, then click on the dropdown menu at the top right hand corner (three horizontal lines), and click on '[ ] Source editor' - see screenshot below. Category:Admin